


Emma's First Christmas with the Griffin-Woods

by PatsysPyjamas



Series: The Griffin-Woods [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Clexa, Clexa kids, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Cute Kids, Cute Lexa, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff, Grandma Abby Griffin, Parent Clarke, Parent Lexa, Snapshots, Snow, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatsysPyjamas/pseuds/PatsysPyjamas
Summary: A fluffy Clexa Christmas story.New parent's Lexa and Clarke want their daughter's first Christmas to be special.





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some Christmas Clexa fluff. Enjoy...

**Emma's First Christmas with the Griffin-Woods.**

 

 

Clarke cracked one eye open, lifting her head from the sleep warm pillow with a bleary blink. Orange-y pink light filtered through the gap in the drapes, casting various shadows upon the wall of the large bedroom. Beside her, Lexa grumbled. Something akin to the word ' _sleep_ '.

A fond smile crossed her lips before Clarke flopped back down, her body giving a cry of protest when she moved to stretch. It seemed far to early to be awake. She wondered, with a fluff of her pillow - what could have woken her, when all she craved lately was a couple hours of undisturbed sleep.

The blonde didn't have to ponder for long when a little voice gurgled happily through the baby monitor.

  
" _Ma...aa. Ma_."

  
Clarke turned to nuzzle back into her wife's wild bed hair. Her smile transforming into a grin. "Our daughter is awake."

A grunt was her only reply, as Lexa tucked her chin further into the bed covers.

"I think she's noticed the snow."

"The snow," Lexa exclaimed from her blanket cocoon, like the _winter wonderland_ outside had somehow escaped her memory. "It actually snowed for Christmas." She stated with childlike astonishment, sounding more alert than she did a few seconds ago.

  
This time of year wasn't always held in such high regard by the green eyed beauty. For the longest time, she'd never truly understood the meaning behind Christmas. Being moved from foster home to foster home had knocked any joy she had for the season right out of her. It wasn't until Clarke entered her life, that the icy bitterness she felt during this festive period began to thaw. Sometimes little things still caught her off guard. The fact that she finally felt wanted and loved. She had a family.

Now Emma. Sweet little Emma, with her constant smile and happy disposition, had entered into their lives and Lexa had embraced Christmas like never before. She was determined to give Emma the life she never had, and Lexa would do everything within her power to give her family _every_ little thing they wanted.

  
"It sure did." Clarke gently teased, more than ready to snuggle back into the warmth of her wife's embrace, until Emma's voice sounded over the speaker again.

" _Ma. Maa..aa. Ma_."

 

The two new parents exchanged a knowing glance. Emma wouldn't be returning to sleep anytime soon.

"Guess it's another early start." Lexa shifted, ready to throw the covers back, when Clarke stopped her.

"I'll go. I had more sleep than you did last night," she leaned forward for another cuddle. "Because someone was up until 2am wrapping presents." Clarke said playfully, her fingers tickling under Lexa's sleep shirt, along her toned abs with a warm smile.

Lexa rewarded her with a dopey smile, capturing Clarke's hand with her own. "I didn't realise there was quite so much to wrap."

"Hmh."

Their walk in closet had turned into Santa's grotto. Filled with just about every toy the department store had for their adopted daughter.

  
Lexa had filled the cart with such delighted glee: _"Look Clarke, it's a robot dog. She'll go crazy for this. Oo. Oo a little horse set. Play blocks!"_

Clarke knew there were far too many toys, but she would never deny Lexa this. Clarke recalled Lexa sharing one untainted - treasured memory, she had. The brunette was ten years old, stuck with a woman who couldn't care less what time of day it was. Or about the two children in her care. The young Lexa sat alone, crying on Christmas Day until a neatly wrapped gift was shoved under her nose.

_"Here. Happy Christmas kid."_

_Lexa had wiped her eyes, staring up suspiciously at her new foster sister, Anya. "Go on. Take it. It won't bite."_

_Carefully unwrapping the red coloured paper. Lexa stared down in amazement at the book in her hands. 'Lewis Carroll's - Alice in_ Wonderland'.

_"Thank you, but why give this to me?"_

_"Every kid deserves a present on Christmas Day." Anya shrugged, taking a seat next to her._

_"What about you?" Lexa bowed her head. "I didn't get you anything."_

_Anya gave a second shrug. "It doesn't matter."_

_"Maybe... Maybe I can read it to you? If you would like?"_

_"Sure. There's nothing else to do in this dump."_

From that day forward the sisters were inseparable.

 

"I just want Emma to have the perfect first Christmas with us." Lexa replied, smiling when Clarke pecked her lips.

  
Lexa had always felt on the outside, looking in and she never wanted Emma to ever feel that way.

  
"And she will," Clarke gave her another kiss, before getting out of bed. "I'll go make her milk formula."

The blonde quickly reached for her cozy socks, she'd kick off last night. Before going to greet her little girl. It was far to cold to go bare foot.

 

*

 

Once breakfast was finished, the sound of Emma's giggles filled the whole kitchen, her blue eyes twinkling while she crawled hurriedly after Lexa's feet. "Maa. Aa. Uuu.Uu." She tried to communicate, lifting her chin to signal she wanted to be picked up.

"You want to go see the snow, clever girl?" Lexa scooped the giggling tot into her arms. "Can you say snow, Emma? _Sn-ow_." Lexa repeated the word slowly causing Emma's chubby cheeks to scrunch up with even more laughter.

"Emma, can you say snow? _Snow_." Lexa smiled, bouncing Emma in her arms.

"Soo. Soow." Emma babbled.

"She said it!" Lexa turned to Clarke, who'd already abandoned the dish cloth, to pepper kisses on Emma's soft blonde hair.

"Good girl, baby." Clarke praised, delighted by the look of pride in her wife's eyes.

"I can already tell that she's going to be a genius," Lexa grinned. "You want to help Mama run Woods Industries?" She sing-songed the question.

Emma's only response was a spluttering giggle, causing spittle to land on her chin.

"What if she wants to help Mommy run her art studio huh?" Clarke smirked, pressing a kiss to Lexa's cheek.

This was something of a running joke between them, but hand on heart they didn't mind what career path Emma decided to take. As long as she was happy. Though that didn't stop Abby buying her a toy stethoscope.

"She's such a genius she can do both," Lexa shrugged, walking them over to the window to get a better look at the wintery scene outside. "Shall we go and play, Emma?"

"Pla. Pla." Emma giggled, kicking out her little feet.

"Let's get her changed first, because our baby can't exactly wear her reindeer onesie in this weather," Clarke lovingly pulled on the antlers sticking out from the outfits hood. "Despite how cute she may look."

 

*

 

The Griffin-Woods were all bundled up tight in their warmest clothes, bracing the bitter winter air. The neighbourhood looked picturesque. Every surface glistened with its own blanket of snow.

"Wow," Clarke gasped, only moving as far as the front door step. Emma perched against her hip."It looks like an old fashioned Christmas card out here."

The snow was ankle deep. Its depth was enough to make Clarke pause. To make her cautious. She didn't want to fall, especially with Emma snuggled safely in her arms.

"Look, baby. It's snow."

Emma didn't lift her head from Clarke's shoulder. Her blue eyes roaming the snowfall, hands gripping tigher to her Mommy's neck.

Clarke pressed forward, wanting to show her daughter that the snow was nothing to fear. Her boots make a crunching sound underfoot, as she disturbed the fresh snow; Lexa on the other hand had no such reservations, carefully rushing past them eager for some fun.

"Ma. Maa." Emma pointed her tiny mitten covered finger, her eyes wide - watching her Mama grab a hand full of snow - letting it rain down in a flurry. "Soo. Soow."

"Is Mama playing in the snow, baby?" Clarke kissed her rosy-red cheek.

  
"I can't believe Anya is going to miss out on all this," Lexa sighed, her breath visible in the frosty air. "Ditching us, so she can sun herself on a beach somewhere with Raven."

Her tone maybe light, but Clarke knew Lexa was missing her. This would be the first Christmas they had spent apart for years.

"Why don't you send her a pic, babe."

"Yeah. Show her what she's missing." Lexa smirked, getting out her phone. Flooding Anya's inbox with endless photos of a smiling Clarke and Emma. "I'll send one to Abby too."

-

Once the impromptu photo shoot was over, Lexa's attention quickly turned back to the snow. She had a plan. A plan to make the biggest snowman she could muster. Who would happily take up residence on her front lawn.

With a wave to her daughter, Lexa set to work gathering as much snow as humanly possible.

  
Clarke knew nothing would stop Lexa on her quest. So, she was quite happy just to stand back and observe, until she was needed.

Emma on the other hand, had different ideas.

"Mmo. Mo, soow." Emma reached out with her woolen mittens. Her eyes never leaving Lexa's form.

Clarke couldn't help the loud chuckle that rumbled from her chest. Her wife seemed to be having more fun than their daughter, rolling snow into a giant round ball. Her black skinny jeans dusted white.

"What?" Lexa raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "I'm making a snowman for Emma."

"Sure, Lex. For Emma." Clarke teased.

"Mmo. Mo, dow. Dow," Emma wriggled in Clarke's hold wanting to know what her Mama was doing.

Emma was carefully placed into a standing position, her little pink boots sinking into the snow beneath her. And Emma much like Clarke, waits. Her small arm wrapped around her Mommy's leg. Deciding if the path to Mama - having all the fun is safe. With a wobble, she tested the snow in front of her. The tip of her pink boot once again disappearing in the cold white. Giggling, she turned to find her Mama's emerald eyes watching her closely.

"Maa. Ma." She pointed her mitten once again to Lexa.

"I see you, baby," Lexa waved, grin as wide as it's ever been. "You want to help me make a snowman?"

"Now all I can think about is _Frozen_." Clarke commented, her laughter fading when Emma began to move.

  
Emma's face was a picture of determination, as she takes her very first steps. She's unsure and her steps are few, but she does it. Right foot followed by the left, until she lands with a full bodied _thump_ into Lexa's awaiting arms. "Sow, Maa."

Lexa is to astounded to move for a fraction of a second. Her heart ready to burst with overwhelming pride and love she has for her daughter. For _her_ family.

"You did it! You walked!" Lexa shouted, spinning them round in a full circle. Not caring if the whole street had heard her. This was a moment to celebrate. "You walked!" She repeated, kissing her cheek over and over again - flopping back into the snow.

"Snoo." Emma reached out her hands with a giggle. Her attention turning to the giant white ball next to her, her Mama had made.

"She took her very first steps, Lex." Clarke grinned, throwing herself down next to her wife and child. "You did it, baby!"

"Sow. Snoow." Emma chanted with another giggle, while her parents lay next to her.

"I love you two so much." Lexa could feel her eyes become glassy with unshed tears.

Smiling, Clarke placed a soft delicate kiss to Lexa's plump lips. "Aww, babe. We love you, too."

"Oue uu." Emma smiled.

 

  
Just in case you were wondering, Lexa did build her snowman. So large in fact that it became something of a legend around the town.

                                                                                                              

_**Merry Christmas.** _

 

 


	2. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into Christmas Day with the Griffin-Woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all of your lovely comments & kudos on chapter one - I decided to write another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, just as much. Thank you! x

** Emma's first Christmas with the Griffin-Woods. **

 

  
Lexa felt drained. She was running on empty. Her eyes practically ached in their sockets, and there wasn't a time she could ever recall where she'd felt so weary; her little girl was a blessing, no doubt about it. But teething was a real pain in the butt. The beautiful brunette had not slept in almost forty-eight hours.

She was exhausted and her wife was faring no better, but it was Christmas day. And more importantly it was Emma's first Christmas as their daughter. The fact that she felt a bit like a zombie would not spoil her enjoyment.

  
"Smile." Lexa's voice rasped. Her movements sluggish, while she tried desperately to get her daughter's attention.

Emma only continued to giggle, completely ignoring her Mama's request to look towards the camera, Lexa was holding. She was much to focused on the sea of presents in front of her. Sparkling blue eyes remained transfixed on the scene before her. Gifts of various sizes wrapped in pretty paper spilling out from under the large Christmas tree.

"Saata. Maa. Ma." Emma babbled, pulling the present closer to her. Chubby fists hitting the soft parcel.

"Yes, baby. Look what Santa has left you, for being such a good girl." Lexa grinned, when finally Emma turned her head to look over at her. Emma's excited, beaming smile captured forever in the form of a picture.

  
"Mom's here." Clarke informed with a call from the kitchen. The sound of tires coming to a standstill through the snow, echoed from the drive way.

Clarke had been busy in the kitchen all morning. Preparing the small delicious, Christmas feast for the family. Lexa's stomach had already made a few hungry grumbles at the enticing aromas wafting from the kitchen. Her bowl of Bran Flakes were a poor substitute, compared to Clarke's cooking.

Aside from the food - Lexa had another reason for lingering around Clarke. Her wife was wearing her ' _kiss the chef_ ' apron, which she was gifted last year by the green-eyed goddess - and Lexa was taking full advantage.

' _Who needs mistletoe_.' Clarke had giggled, on the fourth kiss she was given.

  
"Where is my granddaughter?" Abby's voice floated through the front room. A novelty Santa hat firmly placed on her head. Both hands full of gift bags, as she entered the room.

"Gam. Ga," Emma moved like the wind, crawling over to her Gran.

The presents were quickly forgotten by the doctor, abandoned on the floor - as she lifted Emma into the air. "There she is!" Emma's giggles rose in volume at being lifted higher. "Merry Christmas, Lexa." Abby finally greeted, getting a good look at her tired looking daughter-in-law.

"Merry Christmas."

"Did this little one keep you both awake again?" Abby asked, ruffling Emma's blonde mop of hair.

"She sure did," Clarke entered the room, a tray in hand with three inviting cups of steaming coffee placed upon it. "Hey Mom," Clarke kissed her mother's cheek. "Happy Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Her tooth is trying to come in," Lexa elaborated, kissing the crown of her daughters head. Who seemed mesmerized by her Gran's hat.

Abby adjusted her hold on her granddaughter, her trained eye looking at Emma's wide grin. "Have you been giving her any teething gel? The mild anaesthetic should help to numb the pain and prevent any infection if she has broken skin."

"Yep," Clarke nodded, placing the tray of drinks on the coffee table. "And she's chewing on her teething ring."

"Well, she seems OK now, don't you?" Abby smiled, giving Emma a kiss on her cheek.

"She isn't usually so grizzly, but along with all the fun she had in the snow yesterday - this little missy just wouldn't sleep," Clarke shook her head, looping her arm through Lexa's as they continued to chat. "But, my adorable wife let me get some much needed rest. While she stayed up with her mostly all night."

"Soo. Soo." Emma clapped her hands, pointing to the window. Lexa's large snowman seemingly standing guard at the front of the property.

  
"Speaking of the snow, I can't believe this one walked yesterday," the doctor flashed a wide smile. Her hand softly giving Lexa's shoulder a soft squeeze, in silent thanks for looking after Clarke and Emma. "Will you show, Gran - how you walked, Emma?"

"You should have seen her," Lexa grinned, the look of pride clear on her tired features. "She took her first steps, right there in the snow." She continued until her voice gave way to a yawn.

Emma only clapped her hands again, at the mention of snow - before she reached out for Clarke. "Mmo. Soo."

Clarke took hold of her little girl, while Lexa was suddenly looking longingly at the three untouched coffee mugs. "Drink your coffee, babe," Clarke told her. "Then we can start opening the presents."

"I think caffeine might be my favourite gift of all this year." Lexa sighed with delight, when her lips made contact with the hot liquid.

"You haven't opened your present from me yet, Lex." Clarke whispered in a sultry tone, causing Lexa to choke on her second sip.

  
*

The hardwood floor of the Griffin-Woods front parlour could not be seen for the amount of torn wrapping paper and presents that were littered around.

Clarke and Emma had so many gifts from Lexa - that they probably wouldn't find the time to use them all. Not that Lexa cared, she just wanted her wife and child to have it all. She wanted them to have a physical token of her affection, and it warmed her heart to see the look of awe on her wife's beautiful face - with each gift that was lovingly unwrapped.

The young business mogul was not without gifts bestowed on her either. After all, Clarke Griffin knew how to take care of her wife.

And Lexa was currently flipping through her present from Raven, with great interest. A calendar full of 1940s pin-up girls. Clad in garters and plenty of thigh on display.

"See something you like?" Clarke teased, with a soft chuckle.

"Just admiring the classy artworks." Lexa replied, having another quick glance - before placing it on the pile with everything else.

"Yeah, because you're such a lover of the arts, babe."

"I have to be since I married such a fine artist," Lexa moved forward, placing a soft kiss to Clarke's lips.

"Sweet talker."

It was moments such as these, that Clarke truly treasured. Yes, she was more than grateful with everything she had been given for Christmas - but what Clarke adored the most in this world, was Lexa. Lexa and her family.

  
"Maa. Aaa." Emma laughed gaining everyone's attention, her new toys pushed aside as she made a grab for all of the torn paper surrounding her. Spluttering loudly when it crinkled in her hands. Waving the gift wrap proudly at her Mama, babbling and hiding herself from view behind the snowman's face on the paper.

"Clarke did exactly the same thing," Abby recalled fondly. "She pushed away the toy and spent two hours playing hide-and-seek in the box the doll house came in. Jake recorded the whole thing. I'll have to show you, Lexa--"

"No. Lex, does not need to see that." Clarke shook her head.

"Oh, I think we do," Lexa smirked. "Don't we, Emma?"

Emma's laughter became even louder, as she crawled over to her Mama, the Christmas paper forgotten.

"Dad always loved Christmas, didn't he." Clarke sighed, the memories of her Father always bitter-sweet - regardless of the time of year.

"He did." Abby wrapped her arm around her daughter's sagging shoulders.

Clarke took a steadying breath, watching her own daughter for a moment - held safely in the arms of the love of her life; Clarke was a parent herself now and her Dad would never get to see it. Would never get to know Emma. That thought alone left a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach, but Clarke wouldn't dwell on her grief - not today. He would want her to be happy. To celebrate and that is what she would do.

"I just wish that Dad could have met Emma." Clarke's blue eyes found forest green, and a silent conversation was exchanged with one simple glance. Lexa knew Clarke all too well. Words were not necessary right now. Clarke didn't want them. She'd received all the support she needed from Lexa's presence alone.

"He would have loved her," Abby gave a firm nod. "Jake would have spoiled her rotten, perhaps even more than Lexa." The doctor teased.

"Nope. Nobody could have spoiled our daughter as much as my Lex," Clarke smirked, and continued. "Huh, I can just picture Dad, wearing some awful Christmas sweater - trying to make everyone sing _Rudolph the red nosed reindeer_."

"And that was before he got into the eggnog."

"Do you remember when he almost blew the power in the whole street, trying to hang those old Christmas lights?" Clarke laughed.

"Remember?" Abby answered incredulously. "I could hardly look the neighbours in the eye for months."

Once the laughter had faded, Lexa reached for her glass of eggnog. "To Jake."

"To Jake." They followed suit, bringing their glasses together in a toast of honor - for the much loved man.

 

*

Lexa had been given orders to follow.

An order she must follow to the letter: _Put your feet up and relax until dinner is ready, babe._

' _Yes Ma'am_.' Lexa had uttered, with a playful salute - while Clarke and Abby returned to the kitchen.

  
Always one to obey her wife, Lexa found herself settled on the sofa. TV remote in hand, box of truffles open on the coffee table, searching for a Christmas movie to watch.

"Now this is what I call relaxing, Emma." Lexa smiled, glancing over to her daughter.

Lexa knew she was in for a treat. Her mouth watered at the thought of dinner. Clarke's sweet potatoes, along with Abby's green bean casserole were a match made in culinary heaven.

 

"Uu. Uu." Emma scurried over from her playmat. The colours from the screen attracting her attention.

"You want to watch TV, baby?" Lexa asked, while Emma rested her head against her Mama's shoulder with a yawn. "Oo, how about _Home Alone?"_

__

  
Lexa had planned to watch the movie. She tried to keep her drooping eyes open - to follow along with the chaotic scene of the large family running through the airport, but it was no use. The comforting feel of the soft sofa cushions and Emma's warm weight nestled against her, made it impossible for the exhausted mogul to stay awake.

  
"Babe, would you like a-- " Clarke didn't finish her question. Smiling at the sight of Lexa and Emma fast asleep. "My tired babies." Clarke gave them a kiss each, turning off the flatscreen so the noise wouldn't disturb them.

With another warm smile, Clarke snapped a photo of the sleeping beauties - sending the pic to Anya, before retreating quietly from the room.

 

  
*

"I don't think I can eat another thing." Lexa exclaimed, reaching for one more scoop of her chocolate and cream pudding.

The Christmas dinner had been perfect. Every morsel was enjoyed and even Emma had eaten mostly all of her green bean puree.

"You really out did yourself, this year honey." Abby praised, gathering the mess of plates.

Lexa nodded in agreement, finally placing down her dessert spoon. "You sure did."

"Leave the plates Mom. We can set the dishwasher later." Clarke shuffled her chair closer to her wife's. Snuggling up close to her, as Lexa's fingers began softly playing with her blonde curls.

"OK, then once we've put this one to bed, I'm putting my feet up." Abby smiled at Emma, happily banging her chubby fists down on the tray of her high chair.

"Have you had a good Christmas, babe?"

For once Lexa didn't have to think about it. She didn't have to push aside old memories of isolation. This day had been wonderful and full of love.

"The absolute best," Lexa kissed her lips. "All because of you and our beautiful daughter. Merry Christmas, Clarke."

"Merry Christmas, Lex."

  
**Happy Holidays!**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this, that I have turned 'The Griffin-Woods' into a series. That will feature their lives not just at Christmas time. 
> 
> Happy Holidays! x

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like more then please let me know. 
> 
> Happy Holidays. x


End file.
